


Keep the change

by LittleBlue5mcDork



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Mage Reader, Reader-Insert, Underfell Sans (Undertale), mermaid-fairy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlue5mcDork/pseuds/LittleBlue5mcDork
Summary: In a world where half the mages sided with monsters, and the other half with humans, things are bound to get a little weird. Mix in a little dark magic, and it gets so much worse.





	Keep the change

_Fucker_

Glaring through the warped walls of your glass prison, you bear your teeth at the slimy salesman staring down at you

_I will rip out your throat and shove it up your ass_

Though you put every ounce of menace in your glare, he seems to only chuckle in amusement

“ you are gonna make me a _lot_ of money” squatting down to your level, his eyes rake your frame in a way that sends shivers down your spine “You’re such a pretty little thing, what a shame you're so small, a little bigger and I might've had to keep you for myself”

Shuddering, you self consciously cover your figure, baring fangs and claws, praying he can't see the fear in your eyes

“ Ah well,” moving back into his previous stance, he stretches out his back, greedy eyes still roaming where you wish it wouldn't “You're still gonna fetch me a pretty penny, a beaut like you with such fine colors, not to mention a _hybrid_ ” 

Flicking your tail self-consciously, you tuck your wings in tight, curling your tail as close to you as it can possibly go

“ I mean, what are the chances? A mermaid-fairy cross species, any biologists would love to get their hands on you” chuckling darkly, his eyes flick over the rather sketchy market that surrounds you “but you know how it is, can't exactly sell something like you _publically_ ” 

_Being stuck in a cold lab with invasive scientists would be better than being with you ya shit_

“ Too bad, a few years ago those fucks would have paid millions for a specimen like you. Course those monsters had to come in and fuck everything up, making people question what a 'person’ is ’” scoffing, he flicks your bowl, sending pounding vibrations through your skull. Obviously not buying into the most recent civil rights movement “I don't buy it y’know? You may look like a human, you and those other creatures may act like a person, but you're sure as hell not one. You're nothing better than a pet, dumb, with no clue as to what I'm talking about” 

Hissing angrily, wishing nothing more to melt his face off, you dig your nails into the collar best you can

_Take this off and I'll show you who the dumb one is_

“ Ah-ah-ah, my guy said you gotta keep that on, and he's the best beast trapper around, so you're not getting that off anytime soon. It's made of a material even _you_ can't break” tapping the glass again, another shockwave comes through, sending painful vibrations through your head “ a little monster like you won't be easy to take care of, but they don't have to know that” 

Digging your claws deeper into the rocks, you pray some naive fuck buys you. The sooner you escape the better

“ Don't fret my little monster, they'll know just enough to keep you contained” grinning deviously, he pats his fat wallet, reminding you of just how many people he's conned with his 'exotic pets’ over the years “ That is until they come crawling back, begging to be rid of you. No refunds of course. But who would ever think that would be a problem with something as cute as you? I did rather nice with all those beads and jewels”

In a moment of defiance, you tear at the ones on your arms, sending beads and ribbon floating everywhere around. Causing the man's smile to become tense 

“ Now, now pet, that's no way to act. You don't wanna make me angry now, do you?” Popping off the lid, he slides on his gloves, snatching up new accessories quickly. In his rush, not thinking of muzzling you “now let's just put some back on and-”

The second his hand slides into the water, your jagged, retractable teeth get to work. Swiftly shredding his gloves and maiming what you can of the appendage

“ OW-!” Yanking his hand away, his eyes alight with flame “ You fucker- you're so lucky you're so fucking pricey, or I would rip out all your teeth right fucking now-”

As he continues his cursing, nursing the profusely bleeding hand, all you can feel Is pride. Managing to hurt the shit that's kept you confined in this tiny bowl- barely big enough for you to stretch out, and knowing he can't do shit back, is honestly the most satisfying thing

“ -God, you're as bad as those fucking murderous freaks, I should use you as bait and catch myself a _real_ mermaid. Maybe you'd be better off in the hands of one of those creepy monster shits”

“ You know, I was just thinking the same thing”

Startled by the new voice, your attention flicks to the skeleton above you. He's not quite as big as the man, maybe even small for the average person, but _damn_ , his teeth sure rival your own. Your 'companion’ seems equally as startled, as his mouth seems to have gone dry, and hands clammy

“ I would ask what price yer sellin 'er for, but I _know_ you're not selling a pretty little thing like her” grinning wide, his golden tooth seems to gleam in the light, red eyelights looking into the rotten humans very soul “after all, it is _illegal_ ” 

“ What's it to _you?_ ” Trying to stand tall, the human seems to be pretending he wasn't just spouting monsterphobic shit or practically spouting all his illegal practices for the world to hear

“ Ah nothin, I don't _really_ have business poking my nose, or lack there of, into other people's rather unsavory business practices” sticking his hands into his pockets, he leans on his heels, both the pun, and the devious look on his face telling you a maimed hand isn't the only thing you'll see get served to this fucker today “ _but…._ ” 

Seeing the man you hated more than anything sweating bullets had you on the edge of your seat

“ I do happen to know the royal guard _personally_ , and they did tell me to keep a socket out for anything _fishy_ , so,” winking at his own pun, he leans forward, causing a shadow to cover his face, and eyes to glow a piercing red color “maybe I'll just take a few notes”

_Oh I fucking love this guy_

Seeing your 'handler’ turn white as a sheet, looking pathetic and practically wetting his pants has you in stitches, this is probably the best day of your life

“ Please, just take the fish, I don't care, she's a pain in the ass anyway. Whatever you want, just- just go away, pretend you didn't see anything”

Satisfied by serving the scumbag his daily dose of 'fuck you’ the monster wraps his skeletal hands around your bowl, giving the vender one last shark-esc grin, before tossing a few empty mustard packets on the counter

“ Keep the change”


End file.
